


Wissenswertes

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Introspection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara, alleine mit allen Informationen des Shadow Brokers, sieht sich mit einer wichtigen Frage konfrontiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wissenswertes

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

Shepard war gegangen, Feron ruhte sich von seinen Strapazen aus, und sie selbst … Sie selbst war allein mit einer Fülle von Informationen, die ihr scheinbar jede Frage beantworten konnte. Welche Frage Liara auch immer einfiel, im Netz von Zahlen und Namen und Geheimnissen fand sie die Antworten spielend leicht. Erst jetzt verstand sie, was für eine Amateurin sie doch war. Sie hatte zwei Jahre lang Informationen gesammelt, doch der Shadow Broker hatte sich über Jahrzehnte ein Netz aus unzähligen Informanten und Agenten aufgebaut und Informationen gesammelt wie andere Leute Briefmarken. Nur einen Bruchteil hatte er jemals benutzt. Ganze Welten von Wissen versteckten sich vor ihren Fingerspitzen und wartete darauf, von ihr berührt zu werden. Es war berauschend und erschreckend zugleich.

Und dann war da noch die wichtigste Frage: Was wollte sie wirklich wissen, und was nicht? Welche Macht lag in all den Antworten, vor allem in denen, nach denen niemand zu fragen wusste? Es fiel ihr leicht, die Informationen über Shepard abzurufen, denn Shepard war wie ein Stein, der einem endlosen Sturm trotzte, eine Konstante in einer Welt von Unsicherheit. Sie kannte Shepard und war sich ihrer sicher wie sonst keinem Wesen.

Die Informationen über die Kollektoren und die Reaper musste sie sich ansehen, auch wenn sie nicht wollte, und was sie las gefiel ihr so wenig wie sie vermutet hatte. Also nahm sie sich vor, das Wissen um sie so weit zu verbreiten wie möglich. Shepard brauchte jede Unterstützung, die Liara ihr bieten konnte.

Doch dann, als ihr all die weltbewegenden Fragen ausgegangen waren, war da nur noch ihre eigene Neugier, die sie zu befriedigen hatte. Was wusste der Shadow Broker über sie? Welche Antworten waren ihm entgangen, welche Fragen hatte er zu stellen vergessen? Ihr Finger schwebte schon über ihrem Namen, als sie innehielt. Es gab Dinge, die sie wirklich nicht wissen wollte. Aber jetzt, da sie der Shadow Broker war, hatte sie die Aufgabe, sie zu wissen. Sie konnte nicht einfach zurückschrecken, nur weil sie nicht wissen wollte, wer ihre andere Mutter war oder was Benezia alles getan hatte.

Ein tiefer Atemzug, dann flackerte ihr ungeschöntes Leben vor Liaras Augen auf.

 _Ende_


End file.
